1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, more particularly, to closures for arm and leg openings of reversible garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reversible garments are well-known articles of clothing. Some reversible garments are made for use where it is desirable to close the cuff tight around the arm or leg in order to, for example, keep in warmth or keep out rain. It is also well-known that a cuff can be tightened around the arm or leg by the use of a fabric flap sewn to the outside of the cuff that pulled around the cuff and secured with a temporary closure such as a microhook-microloop fastener. Until now, putting such a cuff closure on a reversible garments has meant a tradeoff: either only one side of the garment could be closed or both sides could be closed, but one of the flap in the inside of the cuff would possibly cause discomfort or irritation to the wearer.